


The Reason

by Blissaster



Series: Ohana [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissaster/pseuds/Blissaster
Summary: Ace asked Whitebeard why he wanted him in his crew, his family.“I saw the potential in you. The good. And the bad. And I thought, ‘I want this kid to join my crew, my family,’” Newgate said. “I want to see you grow up. I want to know what kind of a man you will be.”





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Full title: The Reason (to Live). 
> 
> This is in Whitebeard's pov. That's why I used his first name. Sorry if it might seem awkward.

Ace knocked before he asked permission to enter. Newgate told him to come in. It was jarring, the fact that Ace  _asked_ his permission to enter his room. Usually, Ace either sneaked to his room for a stealth attack, or he announced, loudly, his intent to kill him.

Newgate watched as Ace shuffled into the room. The young man did not look meek, exactly, but he certainly was not as boisterous as usual.

“You said there’s something you want to tell me?” Newgate started the conversation when Ace stayed silence. He knew he was gigantic, and it made him look intimidating to some people. He hoped, one day Ace could learn that he had nothing to fear from him.

Eyes locked to his feet, Ace started, “I’m…” he faltered. He took a deep breath before lifting his head so he could look up at Newgate in the eye. “I’m Roger’s son.”

_That’s why he looks so wary_ , Newgate thought, understanding dawned on him. He contemplated his options. There was no way he could make a joke out of this. It might help to lighten the mood in some cases. But not this time. Ace was too strung for Newgate to make light of his concern. At the same time, he also wanted to show Ace that it was not _that_ big a deal. That was why he chose to stay silent, waiting for Ace to elaborate.

“Is that it?” Newgate asked when Ace said nothing, watching him with mounting wariness as the seconds ticked by.

“What do you mean, ‘Is that it’??” Ace spluttered. He seemed to be torn between disbelief and anger. And underneath them, there was hope in his eyes. It was fluttering and oh-so-fragile. But it was there.

“Yes,” Newgate answered, voice calm and firm. “What did you think would happen when you decided to tell me your secret?” If he was not watching Ace as closely as he was, he might miss the slight wince that the young man quickly hid behind a scowl. “You thought I’d kill you?”

“Wasn’t he your enemy?” Ace asked back instead of answering.

“Enemy is not the word I’ll use to describe Rogers. I think ‘rival’ is more apt.”

“What’s the difference? Aren’t they the same thing?”

“Rogers and I might have been rivals, but we did not hate each other. In fact, we had healthy respect of one another.”

Ace blinked owlishly. Newgate’s admittance seemed to catch him off guard. “’Respect’?” he echoed, dumbfounded.

Newgate hummed. “He was one of the few people who did not laugh when he knew what my treasure is.”

“And what is it?”

“Family.”

“Your crew’s your family.” There was no inflection in Ace’s words, yet it sounded more like a question.

“Yes.”

Ace’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, nothing came out. It happened a few times more. “And you wanted me to join your… crew?” The disbelief and wonder in his voice sent a pang through Newgate’s heart. Ace looked painfully young and vulnerable.

_As if he can’t believe there are some people who want him_ , Newgate thought. And maybe, that was true. Maybe, before this, there was nobody that showed him they cared or wanted him. A lifetime of thinking nobody wanted to you, that could wreck havoc to your mind. He vowed there and then he would do anything in his power to help the young man before him recover from all the abuse he had suffered. He knew he could not undo it. But he would be damned if he did not try. The best thing he could do was to show Ace how untrue that was.

“I did. I still do.” Newgate locked eyes with Ace, making sure the kid knew how serious he was.

“Oh.” For once, Ace was at loss for words. Then. “Why?” there was suspicion in his voice, yet, it could not hide the hope in his eyes. “Do you know what will happen if the world knows that you take me in? That you shelter the demon's kid?”

“One, your father was not a demon. That means, you’re not a demon either. Two, of course I know. I’ve sailed this sea for decades.”

“Then why?” Ace sounded desperate. 

“Because you give me a reason to live.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I was dying, I _am_ dying.” Newgate chuckled when Ace’s eyes boggled at his confession. “Don’t be so surprised, Ace. I’m old, after all.”

“But you’re…” Ace tried to find the right word to describe Newgate, hands moving frantically. “… you. You’re an Emperor. The strongest man at the sea.”

“Oh, child, but even the strongest can falter.” When Ace did not look convinced, Newgate continued. “I lost my purpose. My dream was to have a family. And I made that reality. Now, I have sons and daughters who love me, whom I love with my whole heart in return. I’m a captain, but only in name. Marco can handle everything. My job is done. It’s time for me to retire.”

“You? Retire?” Ace snorted. “Yeah, right.”

Newgate grinned at that. “The you came, challenging me.”

“I never came close to hurting you though.”

"That doesn't matter." Newgate shook his head. “I saw the potential in you. The good. And the bad.” Ace winced at that. He looked away, as if ashamed. Newgate put a hand on his cheek, then gently, he nudged him so he was facing him once again.

“And?” Ace’s voice wavered.

“And I thought, ‘I want this kid to join my crew, my family,’” Newgate said. “I want to see you grow up. I want to know what kind of a man you will be.”

“But you can’t do that if you’re dead.”

Newgate’s lips turned up in a soft smile. “You ask me why I want you to join my family, Ace. The reason is simple. Because you make me to look to the future once again.”

“I’m no longer a child though,” Ace pointed out, arms crossed across his chest. “I’m an adult.”

“A young adult,” Newgate conceded with a chuckle. “With so much room to grow. You can be anything you want to.”

Ace mulled Newgate’s words. “You want to see me… grow up?” he asked, hesitant. “You want me to… live?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Ace looked like he was hit by a sledgehammer. He seemed to not expect that answer. Then, painfully slowly, doubt faded from his face. In its stead, there was joy. Pure. Unbridled. “I’ll join your…" he hesitated, as if wondering whether he should the word 'crew' or 'family'. In the end, he chose the former, "... crew, then. If, your offer’s still on the table?”

“It is.” Newgate smiled warmly. “Ace, welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take about the reason why Whitebeard wants Ace to join. Because Whitebeard makes me thinking, "Old people in retirement, who have no purposes, they die quicker." So. Yeah.


End file.
